Capturing the Moments
by PinkPearl96
Summary: Little collections of moments between Stan and his friends Ollie, Chaplin, Keaton. Also Stan and his daughter Lois. and finally moments with Hal Roach.
1. CharleStanley

Parallels, Sparks, and Shadows

Stan and Charlie.

They were born of Fred Karno's music halls in England.

They stayed in America to become actors.

They wanted to make people laugh.

They had both had sons, Norman Spencer and Stanley Robert.

They sailed to Catalina on their boats.

They were both hot headed and controlling.

Stan wanted to be the lead in Karno's next performance.

Chaplin had enough, the two had a falling out.

Chaplin walked out and Stan performed the lead.

Chaplin came back and returned to the lead once more.

Stan would always play second fiddle to Chaplin, despite how talented he was.

Stan always thought Chaplin was the greatest.

Both came from the same place, yet Chaplin's shadow loomed over him.

His star was brighter. People adored him slightly more.

As time went on, Chaplin's star began to fade.

Stan became better than Chaplin. Chaplin was mean and cheap.

If you asked Stan himself, he would say Chaplin was the best.

He was still living in Chaplin's shadow, so he was unable to see that he surpassed Chaplin.

Stan stopped calling Chaplin, he knew he wouldn't answer.

They were the last of their kind.


	2. Stollie

Two minds without a single thought.

Stan and Babe

They first met in 1921.

An unlikely partnership, they were just acquaintances at first.

Stan was the star and Babe was the heavy.

Babe tossed Stan around like a rag doll.

He looked menacing enough for his role next to poor Stan.

They shoot it another way; Babe knows Stan has a brilliant mind.

Stan suggested things as a director would.

Babe was a fantastic actor, Stan could tell from his performance.

Babe gave depth to his characters, not size.

They were not yet each other's precious partners.

During their third film, Duck Soup; they saw more of each other.

The movie was entirely Stan and Ollie scenes; they worked off each other perfectly.

Soon they evolved their characters; Ollie as the commanding proud man and Stan as the innocent dimwitted man.

Though behind the camera, Stan was calling the shots and writing the scripts.

Babe had the incredible expressive power that actors were gifted.

Together they became the greatest duo in the world.

They spent more time with each other and got to know more about each other.

They loved each other more than life itself.

They became part of each other.

In the end, they couldn't live without each other.

Yes, Stan lived for 8 more years after Ollie's death.

But he was never the same after it, a part of him was gone.


	3. KeatonLaurel

Date: August 31, 1957

It has been a few weeks after the death of Oliver Hardy.

Buster Keaton was visiting Stan Laurel, as many of his good friends had been doing over the past few weeks.

Buster Keaton and Stan Laurel had been good friends.

In their old age, they were bridge partners.

Fans visited them at Stan's home.

One fan visited Buster.

Buster brought him over to Stan's house, the fan was delighted to see them both.

They recalled their acting days with fond memories.

They reminisced of Babe Hardy.

Stan felt sadness tug at his heart strings.

Buster gave him a hug and an understanding look.

Ida and Eleanor were making tea.

Ida gave Stan a hug and handed him a cup of tea.

Buster and Stan continued to play bridge through the wee hours of the night.

One night, they went to a screening party of the classic comedic films.

The party consisted of the comic actors that were still alive in 1957.

They viewed many films, including Way Out West.

At the very end of the film, Stan stood up to leave.

He had tears in his eyes.

Buster stood up and hugged him.

When he left, Stan received looks of pity and sadness from the other comedians.

He thought he would cry in front of everyone, he just ducked his head and walked out.

That was the last time Stan went to a main event.

Buster still visited Stan through the years, even when he was sick.

They played bridge quite often.

When Stan died, Buster went to his funeral and said that Stan was still the best ever.

Buster would die a year later in 1966.

They are reunited in heaven and all comedians are making the angels laugh.


	4. LoisHawes

Lois Laurel Hawes, his daughter.

Named after her mother Lois Neilson.

She was a beautiful baby girl, born on December 10, 1927.

They lived in Beverly Hills at the time.

Lois Neilson asked for a divorce.

She got custody of little Lois.

Lois visited Stan often.

Stan was always glum at Christmastime because he wanted mother and daughter to be with him as a family.

As Lois became older, she often visited her dads' sets.

Here are some little memories of each visit.

The Perfect Day: She was only two years old. She sat on her dads' knee. He and Babe were taking a break from filming. His ex wife Lois had decided to bring Lois to visit him on set. He was glad to spend time with her while she was still young. They were sitting on the edge of a car. Babe looked at Lois and Lois smiled. A camera captured the photo.

Below Zero: Lois visited him on set of Below Zero. Fake snow was falling. Lois was only three, she loved the fake snow. Stan picked up some snow and threw it up in the air. Suddenly he felt a snowball hit him and his hat fell off. He looked at the perpetrator, it was Babe. Lois picked his hat up and put it on her head. She was still afraid of Uncle Babe, so she threw some snow at him.

The Chimp: She was to play a member of the audience. Her eyes were on her father the entire time. She enjoyed the circus setting, seeing all the performers. The movie magic was similar to the magic of the circus. She wasn't afraid of Uncle Babe anymore; she knew her father could take care of himself. She enjoyed the movie and being with her father and Babe at the circus.

Fra Diavolo: She was turning 5 years old soon. Her mother brought her to visit her father at the studio. Stan and Uncle Babe were rehearsing a movie called The Devils Brother. It was an operetta. She told her father and Uncle Babe that they looked funny in their wigs. Her father took of his wig and began to cry. She laughed, knowing he was joking. She and Uncle Babe gave him a hug in return.

March of the Wooden Soldiers: It was like a wonderland. This set was much different than their other sets. Lois put on a beautiful dress, as if she could be a part of Toyland itself. She had no desire to be in movies though. It was nice to play dress up once in a while. Her father was busy going over the scripts and other matters with Hal. Her father and Hal had been arguing a lot lately. She hoped they would get the matter straightened out.

Way Out West: He walked into the studio with her, she saw Dinah the mule. She loved riding horses, so a mule couldn't be much different. "Daddy, Can I please sit on the mule?" she asked. "Her name is Dinah and yes you can." He set Lois on top of Dinah. Then he set her down onto the ground. They continued walking, where they met Uncle Babe and Hal. Lois sat down and prepared to watch her father rehearse a dance number for a Stan Laurel Production film.

A Haunting We Will Go: Lois wanted a hat like her father and Uncle Babe. They made her one, hers was blue, her father's was pink, and Uncle Babe's was green. Hers had a feather like her dads; Uncle Babe had jewels decorating his. She watched with interest as Dante the magician rehearsed his magic trick, using her father as the volunteer. Stan showed no fear; He and Lois and Babe were interesting in learning how the tricks were done.

The Dancing Masters: Lois came to the studio while they were rehearsing the scene in which her dad had to pretend to be the professor. He looked so funny with his fake beard and silly accent. They were out on location in the valley. Things were tense after leaving Hal Roach. Her father was unhappy making these movies since he had no input. He enjoyed her visits on set though.

Bullfighters: The final time she visited her father on set. In this movie, her father would be playing a matador, though he did not speak any Spanish. He had become unhappy with his roles in the new contract. He had no creative input. This movie reminded him of a past movie he did called Mud and Sand. She had been seeing an actor named Rand Brooks and they were planning on marriage in the future.

In the late 50's, Stan and Ida visited Lois, Rand and their two kids at their house in Tarzana. Stan had a stroke; Rand was kind enough to assist his father in law with walking. Stan had a slight limp in his left leg. The grandchildren knew of their famous father in law, but were too young to have seen any of his movies during their heyday. They still thought they had the best grandfather and grandmother ever. Stan loved Lois and his face lit up every time she called.

They loved each other more than life itself. Through the difficult times during life, they never drifted apart.


	5. Hal Roach

**Stan and Hal and everyone in between**

Hal Roach's Players: Hal Roach, Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, James Finlayson, Charlie Hall, Walter Long, Mae Busch, Thelma Todd, Dorothy Coburn, Anita Garvin, Rosina Lawrence, Babe London, Vivien Oakland, Daphne Pollard, Harry Bernard, Charley Chase, Baldwin Cooke, Billy Gilbert, Arthur Houseman, Edgar Kennedy, Sam Lufkin, Charles Middleton, James Morton, Tiny Sandford, and Noah Young.

Alyce Ardell and Viola Morse were the boys mistresses.

Hal gave him a script to a story called March of the Wooden Soldiers.

It was to star most of the Hal Roach cast.

Stan looked it over; he thought it could be better.

So he rewrote it, as Babes in Toyland.

He was suffering from marital problems with Ruth and alimony from Lois.

When he brought the script back to Hal to reread, Hal was hurt.

Stan didn't like his story, so he rewrote it.

Hal felt offended.

Their relationship only worsened.

Hal didn't trust Stan to make changes to the scripts and scenes.

Tension was high on sets.

They were jumping down each other's throats.

Finally in 1938, they both finally exploded.

During the final scene in Blockheads, Stan turned to Hal and said "Cut".

Hal retaliated, "I am the director, I am the one who calls cut. You are not the director Stan."

"Well, I'm certainly doing a much better job of directing than you are." Stan said.

Hal finally had it, "You cannot do this anymore, call the shots. That is my job. You are not Chaplin."

Stan winced at that, Hal had hit a nerve. "I never said I was."

"You would sure like to be. You would do anything for him, he doesn't even know you exist."

"Don't bring Chaplin into this Hal. We haven't talked in a while." Stan's voice wavered.

Then he walked off set. He wasn't going to continue this argument in front of the whole cast and crew.

He had his wounded pride to think about.

Hal walked into Stan's dressing room.

Stan was currently sitting in a chair, his head resting on the table.

He was crying. Hal heard it and knew that he wasn't only upset about the fight.

It turns out that his wife Vera was giving him trouble at home.

It was a domestic abuse situation, with her being the abuser and him being the victim.

He still loved Ruth.

Lois and Mae were asking for alimony.

Stan felt bad about the fight he had with Hal.

He looked up at Hal and immediately said "I'm sorry, I was way out of line."

Hal stood next to Stan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." Hal said.

"We can't go on like this." Stan said.

They hated the thought of parting, but they couldn't continue fighting and working like this.

Their relationship would never be repaired.

They came to a mutual agreement that they would make Flying Deuces, Chump at Oxford, and Saps at Sea.

Then their professional relationship ended.

They didn't see each other for a while, until Hal Roach Sr and Jr presented Laurel and Hardy with a commemorative plaque for "Lake Laurel and Hardy".

It was a brief meeting; Stan and Hal were pleasant to each other. The grudge they had against each other had disappeared. They shook hands and Stan smiled at Hal. Hal smiled also.

Life was too short to hold grudges.

Then Babe died. Stan was heartbroken, Hal was upset as well.

Hal called Stan to share his condolence. Stan was too upset to talk on the phone.

So Hal stopped by his house in Malibu.

Stan brought Hal into a separate room so they could talk privately.

They spoke of Babe, sort of a trip down memory lane and a eulogy combined.

They were both in tears by the end of the conversation.

Stan began to sob.

Hal wrapped his arms around him.

Their hearts healed by a tragedy, grudges forgotten, friends forgiven.

Their relationship mended once again by Babe.

In 1959, news of Hal Roach losing ownership of the studio spread.

Stan received the news and typed up a letter to Hal.

My Dear Hal [Roach]:  
I was deeply shocked to hear about the Studio situation & felt I would like to express my sincere regrets. Its difficult to realise that such a thing could happen to you - I am terribly sorry Hal, but I know you have great fortitude & courage, & will come through 'Flying Colors!  
Even tho' we've had our little differences in the past Hal, I want you to know I have always held great admiration for you & have many fond memories of our association.  
You have many friends Hal, so I am not alone in wishing you well & lots of good luck in your hour of misfortune, if anything I can do, please do'nt hesitate.  
My kindest regards and every good wish.  
Sincerely always: Stan Laurel

Their relationship was on good terms until the day Stan died.

Hal Roach still told different stories in interviews; some benefited Stan, some showed him in a different light. Whatever was true and whatever was false, we don't know. At least when they died, they were on good terms.


End file.
